


50 Shades of White

by Anonymous



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry Michael, Intentional bad art, Naughty Michael, not all doms wear black, things that aren't in the employee manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marella learns that there are things about working for Michael that aren't in the employee manual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of White

[](http://imgur.com/yAVrFxg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [50 Shades of Never Trust Hawke - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330993) by [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon)




End file.
